


Need You Now

by sailorchiron



Series: And the Reason is You [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorchiron/pseuds/sailorchiron
Summary: Michael Guerin Week day 7 - Drunk and disorderly





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY GETTING DAY 7 DONE omg I've never written so much in one week. Thanks everyone who's read my fluffy fics. More adventures of college Alex and Michael. I'm going to start posting my main fic in this universe later this week, thanks for all the support!

Michael was in deep shit.

Like, he knew he was in deep shit, and yet, it wasn’t quite real just how deep in it he was. He was looking at the phone, knowing that he was going to get the ass-chewing of a lifetime as soon as it was answered.

He waited for it to ring. “Hello?” It was the most pathetic croak he’d ever heard, and it was accompanied by a torrent of coughing. 

“Hey baby.”

“Michael? Where are you?” More coughing. “Are you still out with Jaime?” More coughing. “What time is it?”

“It’s about 4:30, and I’m still with Jaime, but, uh,” he waited while Alex coughed more. He’d left him home tucked into bed with Nyquil when he’d gone out with his friends from the mechanical engineering department. “You, uh, might be my one phone call?”

“What?”

“Um,” Michael tried really hard not to laugh, but he was really drunk, and laughing just happened when he was drunk. “I, uh, got picked up after the bar closed, for uh,” he really didn’t want to say it, “drunk and disorderly.” Michael held the phone away from his ear as Alex coughed loudly before shouting, “What the fuck, Michael?”

“Um, yah, I promise I’ll explain everything, it’s not actually our fault,” he waited for Alex to cough a lot more, followed by the sound of him blowing his nose. “Can you, uh, come get me?”

“Jesus fucking christ Michael, how the hell am I supposed to get you?”

“Jaime drove, you can bring the truck.” The line was silent except for wheezing and coughing for a minute. “Alex?”

“Fine, I’m assuming I have to bail you out in cash?”

“Um, yah.”

“I’ll be there when I feel like it.” The line went dead.

Michael handed the phone back to the amused police officer. “Thanks.”

He’d sorta dozed with his head against the wall when an officer came to get him. Alex was there, beanie on his head, bundled up in his winter coat and scarf, looking equal parts pissed and miserable. “Alex, thank you, baby.”

“Yah, yah.” Michael smiled at him as he approached, but Alex looked like he was fucking done. “Congratulations, darling, your Christmas present is bail. Let’s go.”

Oooh. Alex was really mad. He only used ‘darling’ when he was _super_ pissed.

“Jaime, is Sophia coming for you?”

The other engineering student shook his head carefully. “Nope, told me to rot in here until they let me out.”

“She has the right idea.”

It took a while to get all of Michael’s belongings and get out to the parking lot. “I can drive.”

Alex shot him a look. “No, you cannot drive, you’re drunk enough you got fucking arrested, you’re not driving.” 

“Touche.” 

The drive home was painful silence broken by Alex’s miserable coughing. He’d even turned the radio off so that Michael could _really_ feel the weight of his fuck up. When they pulled up at the apartment, Alex got out and shut the door without looking at him. _Damn._

Alex let them both in and locked the door before throwing the keys on the counter. “I might as well just stay up, I’d have to get up for class in less than an hour.”

Michael just stopped. “Alex, you are _not_ going to class today.”

“I am absolutely going to class today, I went to bed early specifically so I wouldn’t be too sick to go to class today. Oh wait, _someone_ called me at 4:30 because he was in jail.” Alex glared.

“Baby, even if you hadn’t come to get me, you’re too sick to go to school. You have a fever.” He watched in horror as Alex started to cry. “Oh, fuck, Alex, I’m sorry--” He tried to put his arms around him.

“Don’t touch me,” Alex griped, pushing him away weakly. “Go take a fucking shower, you smell like they peeled you off the floor of the bar.” He shooed him toward the bathroom. “Go.”

Michael felt lost and bereft and was pretty sure he’d reached a level of fucking up he had never before considered. “Okay.” 

A hot shower helped sober him up a little, and Michael wasn’t feeling quite as proud of himself as he had when he’d been arrested. Having his boyfriend push him away had really taken the fun out of drunk and disorderly. While he was brushing his teeth, Alex let himself into the bathroom to get more Nyquil out of the medicine cabinet. He looked terrible. “Hey, let’s take your temperature, okay? I think you still have a fever.”

Alex just nodded and got the thermometer out. Michael turned it on and helped Alex put it under his tongue. It only took about 20 seconds for it to beep. He looked at the display. “102.1, if you’re still this sick tomorrow I’m going to take you to the doctor.” Michael knew he was sick when he didn’t argue. “Come on, take your medicine and we’ll go to bed, okay?”

While Alex swallowed the big pills with Gatorade, Michael put on pajamas before he helped his sick boyfriend get into bed. Michael lifted his arm for Alex to snuggle, hoping he wasn’t still _that_ pissed. They never really stayed mad at each other. He sighed, relieved, when Alex cuddled into his side and pressed his face against Micahel’s neck, like he always did when he was emotional. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m a complete fucking idiot.”

Alex laughed but it turned into coughing. “You’re a fucking idiot. I do want to hear the story of how you got arrested, and it better be fucking epic.”

“It’s epic.” 

“I’m in love with a criminal.”

“Maybe your love can make me go straight.”

“Please don’t go straight, that would have a devastating effect on our relationship.”

Michael burst out laughing, and heard Alex laughing before it turned into more coughing. “No more snark, get some rest.”

“Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It better be fucking epic or Alex is going to murder him.


End file.
